The Day The Raptors Won DISCONTINUED
by Loki The Trickster Zoroark
Summary: What would have happened if the raptors had gotten intelligent? What would've happened if the dinosaurs had re-claimed the Earth? It's 200 years after the eradication of the humans. What's happened in the mean time?
1. As Far As Tech Goes

A/N: Got this idea while I was watching Jurassic Park 3.

Summary: What would have happened if the raptors had gotten intelligent? What would've happened if the dinosaurs had re-claimed the Earth? It's 200 years after the eradication of the humans. What's happened in the mean time?

* * *

After we eradicated the bipedal mammals from the world, the spoils were ours. We may have forced them to leave this world, but they left us their technology. Once we had taken their technology, we had excelled further in our intelligence. We discarded their war machines, for we found them to be worthless metal, used only by the dishonorable, to gain an edge over the other. No, we used our natural weapons.

We fought, tooth and nail. We did not use their travel machines, or their communication devices. No, they would weaken us, further down the evolutionary line. These creatures wouldn't last a minute against us. No, we would not rely on their technology to hunt. We would use their books, to pass down information to newer generations, as they did. We would use their shelters, to protect ourselves from weather, as they did. We would use their medical buildings, their cloning facilities, all things and places of value, as they did. For the most part, we would let our prey roam free, so that we may hunt, and stay strong. We have stayed strong, while using their practical devices to improve our system of living.

Overall, we have remained strong, and we have re-claimed our world from these creatures. They took over our world while we were weak. It will not. Happen. _Again_.


	2. First Hand Account on the Eradication

A/N: I wanted to put it out there, that while I'm continuing, I will not be putting it in the classic format. It's more like a raptor's journal.

I will be switching POV each chapter to a different raptor, so keep that in mind.

Needless to say, building the rafts were difficult to do when your body wasn't ready to build. Nevertheless, the extermination went pretty well. Seeing the humans run in terror was enjoyable.

My brothers devoured them. What was the primate's saying? 'Waste not one?'

Either way, for fat, hairy beings, they were agreeable. There was a constant war between us and the primates.

Why is it that after years of hunting, you never do quite grasp the violence? War and hunting were very similar, except for numbers, and tactics. Either way, it doesn't quite prepare you for the blood, does it?

It was chaotic. During the war, we had stolen some of their cloning facilities on… Was it Isla Nublar? Yes, that was it. We studied their technology, and it took 20 years, but we finally found out how to convert these primates, and give them the gift of being a raptor. Those we did not eat, we converted. This tipped the war in our favor. It seems after converting them, the raptor hormones did the rest of the work converting the mind.

The day we claimed the world we lost, we celebrated. My pack was a little shaken up, suffering many casualties, but the places were filled by the converted humans. Even though they were like us in mind, they seemed a little… Different, somehow. I don't know if it was the behavior, or the smell they gave off, but what I do know is that it boosted our population sky-high. We took over their government buildings, and as my brothers devoured the last of the hairy vermin, I felt a little bit of pity for the beings. Either way, it was fun to watch.

Once we had excelled in intelligence, one of our pack members thought it would be humorous to give ourselves names. I had named myself Red Eye, since I had obtained a scar from a blade wound. My eye survived, partially. I relied on my right eye more, and on my hearing. After all, our hearing is as good as our feathery descendants.

One of my brothers, who had named himself Lunge, had asked me one day,

"This doesn't feel right."

So I had asked, "What doesn't feel right?"

And he replied, "Taking this planet back, after the great fire."

I inwardly laughed, and replied, "They struck us down while we were weak, they don't deserve it."

But one thing he said got to me.

"These primates may have been weak, but they were wise. Some of them have said,

'Everything happens for a reason, some good, some bad.'"

That got to me. Nevertheless, we maintained our world. I don't know about the primates, but this was better than being on one, single petty island. Why settle for one place when you can have the whole world, right?

A/N: This chapter was a bit less dark, but then again, just because they're raptors doesn't mean they're cold, heartless killing machines. Okay, well maybe a lot of them are, but you know what I mean.


End file.
